R e a l M i n e c r a f t
by PawsitivelyFanfic
Summary: When Lizzie (LDShadowlady) gets transported in to Minecraft accidentally after downloading a mod, she finds she's not the only one there. She meets up with old friends and old enemies. ! ON HIATUS !


LIZZIE'S POV

Lizzie licked her lips, brought the steaming mug of tea to her lips, and sipped thoughtfully. Eyes scanning the computer screen, she monitored the download of the mod.

 _I hope everyone likes this!_ She thought excitedly. She'd gotten countless comments about her shaders (they are amazing) and she thought this mod, paired with her shaders, would look even _more_ amazing. Her subscribers would enjoy it.

Funny, she'd never really seen this mod before. Lizzie supposed it was new. According to the reviews and the description, it altered the graphics and behavior of Minecraft to make it more lifelike. And, with a glance at the screenshots, it looked as amazing as Lizzie had hoped. You could still see that it was Minecraft, but it looked very different and lifelike. Like shaders, but for everything.

 _I wonder why it's not just a texture pack – and the file was huge! I suppose it'd take a lot of coding to completely change how everything looks and acts._ Lizzie took another look at the download progress – about halfway – and switched to her Skype tab. Clicking on Joel's spot in her contacts, a call ensued.

"Hello, Lizzie, what are you up to?"

"Hey Joel! I'm downloading a mod to add to Shadowcraft 2.0. RealMinecraft or something."

"Sounds interesting, what's it do?"

"It makes Minecraft more like real life, pretty much."

"Was your antivirus software on?"

Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Yes, Joel, there's no viruses attached to RealMinecraft." She still grinned, though.

"Good."

 _Download progress has reached three quarters_ , another glance at the downloading file told the pink-haired youtuber. Then she had an idea. "Why don't we both try it?" She offered.

Joel pondered for a moment and glanced at his computer screen. "Why not?" Was his answer.

Lizzie grinned. "You go download the mod. My download's almost done, so I'll call you back, ok?" At Joel's ok, she clicked the end call button. A glance at the clock. Interlacing her fingers and stretching, she turned the monitor off and stood up to go off and make lunch.

As soon as she stood up, a strange bout of light-headedness hit her. _That's weird._ Lizzie thought. She quickly dismissed it, though, and marched in to the kitchen.

~Timeskip while she's making Mac 'n Cheese~

Lizzie meandered back in to the room with a bowl of warm macaroni in hand. Plopping down on the office chair in front of her computer, she ate a few spoonfuls before turning the screen back on. RealMinecraft had finished downloading, and she clicked in to her downloads folder. The obvious process of unzipping the file and dragging it to the mods folder followed. _And now to start Minecraft!  
_ Lizzie quickly clicked on the block-like icon and the launcher booted up. Setting it on to the correct profile, she booted up the game.

She felt weird. That was what first came to mind. She felt… feathery? Airy, lightheaded? _This hasn't been my day,_ she thought agitatedly. Minecraft was taking a long time to load…

"Converting… 20%", the screen read.

Lizzie stared at it. What was this for? She shook her head exasperatedly at the queer sight.

"56%"

She can't feel her toes…

Lizzie slowly looks downward, breath caught it her throat. Her toes and lower legs were _gone_ … just not there. And her upper legs were fading fast.

"What the heck is going on?!" She exclaims (read: yells).

"72%"

Panicking, she fumbles for the mouse, fingers starting to fade. Clicking on Joel again, she clicks the call button just in time.

It rings.

"81%"

And rings.

"91%"...

Joel picks up. "Hey L-"

Her lower neck is fading out.

"JOEL, WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?!"  
"Lizzie! What?!"

"JOEL I THINK IT'S THE MOD! DON'T DOWNLOAD IT!" Her chin feels numb. She doesn't have much time.

"I'm just starting Minecraft, though! I already-"

"DON'T! THE SC-!" Abruptly cutting off, mouth gone, Lizzie glances around, eyes wide with fear. The bottom half of her eyes are registering a grassy field.

"Oh my god – what?! Lizzie, I'm coming over."

"100%."

JOEL'S POV

Joel stares at the screen. Only his girlfriend's face is left – the rest seems to be… gone. She's yelling about the mod… RealMinecraft?... and how it's the cause of whatever's happening. His head is full of panicked thoughts.

His stomach churns nervously. "I'm just starting Minecraft, though! I already-!"

"DON'T! THE SC-!" Lizzie is abruptly cut off as her mouth fades. Her eyes are crazy wide as she glances around in a panicked manner.

Joel glances at the door. "Oh my god – what!? Lizzie, I'm coming over."

His eyes meet the abacus again, but it's not showing what's left of the pink-haired girl – it's showing T.V. static.

 _That's_ totally _not creepy._

Biting his lip, he jumps up from the chair and grabs his shoes, jumping on one foot as he hurriedly puts them on. Racing down the hallway and throwing open the door, he runs out to drive to Lizzie's. The screen of his computer changes as the Minecraft window goes in to fullscreen. Unbeknownst to him, the screen reads "Converting… 1%".

LIZZIE'S POV

Lizzie throws her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Pinching herself, she confirms this isn't a dream. Gaping at the fairly block-y landscape, her heartbeat quickens.

 _That mod… transported me to…_ Minecraft?!

A glance down at her clothes tells her she's wearing the blue sailor outfit she has for a Minecraft skin. _What is this?_

Surveying her landscape, she tries to deny she's in a computer game. The large plain looks fairly real, but the Minecraft block-y-ness and slight texture is still there. There's a pig staring at her from a few feet away.

"No. Freaking. Way."


End file.
